


THE TALE OF SAM AND DEAN

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tale about my favourite brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE TALE OF SAM AND DEAN

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers: characters aren't mine, no harm intented, I just love to play with them.

Once upon a time there were two brothers who loved each other like no other. There was a reason: they shared a soul. That made them powerful but also weak, if one was hurt, the other felt it. The demons in Hell and the angels in Heaven knew this secret and so they promised themselves they would defeat them. 

Their mother died when little Sammy was just a baby. A demon consumed by jealousy killed her. Their father swore he would avenge her and so he took the children away from their happy home to a long journey. The brothers grew on the road from town to town, from city to city, from mountain to mountain. They didn’t know the reason of their father’s rage but they were just kids living in their world of soldier toys and fireworks. Dean, as all big brothers do, protected Sam. And Sam, as all little brothers do, looked up to Dean. Their bond was unique and unbreakable, their shared soul a beacon in the Universe.  
Their father also died. They never knew why or how. They were alone and lost. Darkness threatened to engulf them. But Darkness and its demons couldn’t separate them. Heaven wanted to swallow them with its fake light but Heaven and its angels couldn’t reach them.

Not even Death was allowed to come between them. “You die, I die” said Dean one day.

Sam and Dean became men as all boys do. Sam learnt he was poisoned by the jealous demon and thought himself unclean. Sam wished to be a knight, pure and innocent, but his blood was tainted. Dean told him: “if you have venom in your veins, I have it too. You’ll be what you wish as I’m here to make your dreams come true.” Sam cried but trusted his brother, they were one.  
The demons and the angels were angry and so decided to send destruction to Earth. “The brothers won’t be able to stop it” they said “they’ll perish as the rest of humanity.” But they were wrong. “I’ll go to Hell and erase all demons” Sam said “I’ll go to Heaven and lock all angels.” And he did it. He finally was a knight, pure and clean.  
Once upon a time there were two brothers who saved the world. They died together and went to a place where they were boys forever. 

On starry nights, you can see them sitting on the ground of the sandy valleys playing with sparklers.

THE END


End file.
